Reminder
by BlackSclera
Summary: In which Shamal is unfortunate enough to be the person to lecture Tsuna about being reckless. Or, at the very least, attempt to.


A part of him expected Gokudera to profusely apologize for his incompetence (though Tsuna would always tell him that it's alright, that _he's always forgiven_ because he was _family_ ), Yamamoto to make an expression that looked almost like a wry grimace (not that he'd see but he'd still know anyway and he'd smile and assure him it wasn't a big deal), Lambo to manage the courage to make up some sort of joke (and he'd laugh, just to humor the child, to show him he appreciated it, because no one really does)- but instead, his expectations just didn't quite match up with reality.

He closed his eyes and he hated to admit that it took a lot out of him to pretend that seeing nothing but pitch black darkness didn't bother him. It's been what he's seeing for the past week; he should be used to it to some extent.

"Tsuna," Shamal's voice rang deafeningly loud in his ears and he flinches in surprise, "I expect this to be the last _fucking_ time you pull this kind of shit."

The sound was unexpected, even more so was the steadily rising volume of the man's voice. However, what surprised him the most was the fact that it was _Shamal_ who cracked under the tense silence first. Not Gokudera. Not Lambo. But _Shamal_.

"Well, it's just that I knew we were short on the medical staff and..." Tsuna replied light heartedly with a small laugh. The invasion had been pretty bad for their men, after all, and he honestly meant well when he refused to have Shamal check up on his condition.

Shamal barked a sharp laugh and Tsuna winced inwardly.

The man was really, _really_ angry.

"That's bullshit and you know it, Sawada! Do you really fucking think keeping the fact that you've been fucking blind for a _week_ is _cutting me some fucking slack_?" There were footsteps, and then a hand was firmly, almost painfully, gripping his chin. Tsuna willingly let him, feeling the slight trembling of the man's fingers through his faltering grip, aware that this was more than just the harsh verbal onslaught that this was starting to seem to be from a bystander's perspective. Blind as he is, he can only guess what kind of face Shamal was actually making. "Maybe if you had been more careful, then I wouldn't be here wasting my time on you and I'd be out, treating women for a fucking change. I don't know the details but from what I've heard from Reborn, you used yourself as a fucking pincushion for Lambo and- _Sawada_ , I knew you were stupid, but I didn't take you to be the type of person to _not trust your men_. You didn't trust Lambo to fight for himself, and you didn't trust me, nor anybody, with your condition, so don't you for a moment even think that your self-sacrificing crap helped anyone!" Shamal's grip tightened. "If Reborn hadn't returned from his mission then we would've been disillusioned for the rest of our damn lives that you were _fucking okay_!"

The brunet, visibly now, winced. There was no filter to his words. Not the barest hint of consideration. Just purely unsympathetic and relentless attacks on the flaws of his personality and his 'I can't help it' mentality. He'd be lying if he said that it didn't sting a little but Tsuna knew.

He knew that he well-deserved everything that Shamal was throwing at him.

"I'm sorry," he said, and really, what _else_ could he say but that? He smiled and he gently pried the man's fingers from his face, having realized that Shamal probably did that to have their gazes meet. "I'm sorry," he said again and this time, they knew it wasn't just for Shamal. He _was_ sorry. He was sorry that he lied and that Shamal was forced to give in to his exhaustion to be able to say this all to his face. But still… "I'm sorry Shamal-sensei but I don't regret saving Lambo."

There was a painfully drawn-out moment of silence before the man sighed, sounding like he just smacked his face against the wall.

"...This won't be the last time, will it?" he heard Shamal ask, anger replaced by exhaustion.

He laughed sheepishly.

"I'm sorry."

"You already said that."

"...I'm s-"

" _Sawada_."

Tsuna closed his mouth almost instantly. Then, slightly uncertain, asked, "How is everyone?"

Weight sunk at the foot of his bed and he assumed that Shamal had taken a seat to make himself comfortable.

"Sorry to break it to you but the only person here aside from you is me." Tsuna blinked, not really expecting that. He sort of thought that they'd be… "And no, they didn't abandon you, stop making that face."

Tsuna blushed, opening his mouth to deny only to be interrupted by Shamal once more.

"After Reborn came back and brought you to my office, scarily knocked unconscious by him may I add," Tsuna gingerly touched his bruising stomach at that, "Your Guardians immediately wasted no time in getting here. I'm sure you couldn't tell but it was hours before you woke up." Shamal hit his head with a balled fist with little restraint. "Which makes me want to hit you because how much fucking sleep do you get every week?"

"But you already hit me-"

"And I will hit you again if you don't answer."

He hesitated. "...I don't really keep track of time."

"Which, I'm pretty sure, means that you don't actually sleep at all. You're probably content with taking short naps in the middle of doing your paperwork while having your Guardians assigned to other countries to prevent them from asking questions. I don't even have to ask if I'm right; it all shows with just how long you were knocked out when Reborn brought you here."

Tsuna didn't reply for a whole minute, and later he figured he couldn't reply at all, astonished by the accuracy of the man's accusation. Of all people, the least he expected to have figured that out or noticed was Shamal for two reasons. First being that, it was in the man's personality to not get himself involved in the inner family's business, and second being the fact that his assistance was greatly needed for healing the people who were injured from the invasion that happened last week, making it highly unlikely that he had the luxury to pay attention to anything else.

"I'm surprised that Hayato hasn't said anything about your odd behavior. I swear that brat's loyalty is troublesome sometimes."

"Gokudera-kun isn't _that_ bad."

Shamal paused, as if thinking of what to say back, and snorted. "Yeah, compared to you he isn't. You took complete advantage over their loyalty."

Tsuna stiffened, unnerved by the way Shamal made it sound. "...I did it so that they wouldn't worry."

"Is that really the case, though? Why do you think I'm the one who's lecturing you right now and not Gokudera? Hell, even Reborn's not here, have you noticed that?"

Of course, Tsuna did.

The question has been bothering him ever since he awoke and he just automatically assumed that there were people with him in the room so his first thought and course of action was to wait, However, with Shamal saying it outright, asking him why they weren't there. Tsuna found that he didn't know how to answer. Or _what_ to answer, for that matter.

"Oh, but you do know the answer, Sawada."

Tsuna was quickly reaching the conclusion that Shamal made a good mind-reader.

"What would _you_ do if you found that your friend - your Family - is hurt?" Shamal asked amusedly, standing up from where he sat and clearly intending to leave the room now that he's made his point.

"Remember, Sawada, that desire to protect them runs both ways. The only difference is that your Family isn't afraid to take a life for your sake."

* * *

 **a/n:** little stuff i made bec i havent published anything in ages and idek what on earth this is but pls take it ;-;


End file.
